100 Themes
by LeaderLoverLost
Summary: 100 short snippets of life for Han and Leia, each sparked by a word or saying. Some AU. Ratings may vary.
1. Trust in Each Other

**AN: So I have decided to undertake the painstaking project of 100 Themes. My one hundred words were supplied by Allya and Lilli. I have a few done already which I'll upload while trying to work out the kinks in TMFBC. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Han and Leia are not mine, neither is the world they live in. Cannon would be a lot more confusing if it were.**

* * *

1\. Trust in Each Other (Post ROTJ)

It was hard earned, their ability to understand each other with just a glance and the instinctive trust that came along with it was a rarity. They never lost the ability to tease each other until they went mad but the doubt was always feigned. Their children teased them about it relentlessly, something that seemed to be hereditary, but Han and Leia were never able to explain it so that their children understood. They gave up eventually, no one else needed to know, it didn't affect them. They had learned over the years that some of the best surprises came from not questioning the other. _Just trust me_.


	2. Play Well With Others

2\. Play Well With Others (2 years after ANH)

One learns the most about sharing and how to act around others as a child. A child who grows up alone is not always the best candidate for an environment where they will use such skills. Han Solo had learned somewhere along the way the proper way to deal with all sorts of people and their mixed feelings on you. Admittedly his experience with someone who truly liked and cared for him was limited but one took what they could get. Leia, however, struggled with all sorts of people. Her anger rose instinctively when a rude comment was made and someone who cared for her needed to be held at arm's length, lest they get close enough to be dangerous. Unfortunately, this particular mission called for the operatives to pose in a relationship as Leia had carefully phrased it to him. A _very_ _close_ relationship. "Relax, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. "You can handle this, it's just like the elementary playground. Your close friends are with you, your other friends drifting about, acquaintances smile when you see them, strangers smile a bit to warmly, and the people who don't like you glare when you look away." Han had very little experience with the playground he spoke of but he knew Leia had none. So he would have to coach her. "Be kind or you'll get in trouble with the adults, share even when you don't want to or you'll be shunned and always, always play well with others."


	3. Calming Each Other

3\. Calming Each Other (2 days after ROTJ)

"Shh, you're safe, you're not in carbonite anymore. You're safe." Leia brushed the hair back from Han's forehead. "You're okay, see? It's just me here. Just you and me." Han reached for her, dragging his fingers lightly over her features in the dark. "Leia?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm here. I'm not leaving. Promise." She didn't know what he dreamt about but she knew his fears. He curled up beside her and she cradled his head on her chest, stroking his hair as he fell back asleep. He had comforted her enough before that she found it easy to return the favor. She tilted her head back until she could see the stars and settled in down next to him to sleep.


	4. Aftermath of a Fight

4\. Aftermath of a fight

Leia wished with all her might to be invisible, to cease to exist, to be space dust. She had thought, foolishly, that other things would take the place of fighting now that their relationship had changed so drastically. But he was still as stubborn and immovable as before, damn him. Han moved to her side, kneeling in front of where she had folded herself on to the couch. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean it." Leia said nothing so Han tried a different tactic. "I'm a nerf brain and I'm sorry." Leia he gave a small smile at that and Han sized the chance to kiss her. "Better?" He questioned. "A little bit." She said quietly. "There's more if you're willing?" He offered her his hand and she took it, standing up from the couch. "OK."


	5. Fire

5\. Fire (Han is 10) {may or may not be au}

The flames could be seen from two corners down and the smoke could be seen across the neighborhood and without having been to the sight of the flames themselves Han Solo knew he would not be going home tonight. He walked the familiar streets of Coronet whistling the tune his father had taught them in case of emergency or separation. He got no answer but he wasn't worried. When he finally returned to the house he found his mother and Cassiah waiting for news. "Mom," he said rushing towards her. Just as Jania Solo turned towards her eldest son the image was torn apart by smoke and the screams of a lost Princess. "Leia," he murmured, jerking awake. He found her by his side, sleeping peacefully. Han Solo banished from his mind thoughts of what could have been and what had really happened and curled himself back around Leia, praying for better dreams.


	6. Children

6\. Children (Leia is 12, Han is 16) {AU}

Leia watched Han Solo from her hiding spot on the play ground. Every day he brought his four younger siblings to play while he sat with books and data pads at a table by himself. Leia had never been the sort to daydream but something drew her to the eldest of the Solo children. He was the most dangerous, they said. The younger children were kind, helpful, but Han Solo's main priority, they said, was trouble. Leia, though, didn't believe this. She had even concocted a plan to talk to him. She would ask him for help on her math homework. She felt a thrill of excitement as she grabbed up her backpack and headed for his table. This was it.


	7. Playground

**AN: According to my own version of cannon Han is the oldest of five kids; Han, Cassiah, Andrew, Petra, and Alden. My first encounter with the name Petra was in Ender's Game (which I love.) Consiquently, you are now seeing it here. If you've read Ender's Game the only similarity between the two is a name. This is Petra's first apperance, thought in name only. Everyone else will show up later.**

* * *

7\. Playground (Directly after Children) {AU}

Han Solo looked up to see a tiny girl standing in front of him, clutching the strap of her backpack as though it would keep her from melting into the ground. She looked to be about Petra's age. "Can I have your help?" The girl asked. "What d'ya need?" He wasn't in the mood for people right now but maybe he could help her and send her on her way before someone saw her with him and accused him of...he let that thought drop. They only believed the worst of him, he wasn't really like that. "I need help with my math," she was saying. He gestured to the bench beside him. "Let's see what we can do," he smiled invitingly. She climbed up beside him, pulling out her math book with a happy smile.


	8. Family

**AN: #9 is on its way, pending being typed. Maybe this weekend but don't hold me to it. I'm a notorious procrastinator.**

* * *

8\. Family (Leia is 22, Han is 26) {AU continuing quite sometime after Children and Playground}

"If you could choose would you want your oldest child to be a son or a daughter?" Leia asked, stretching her legs out by Han's. "Probably a daughter." he didn't see Leia's smile. "People just expect something more from a son," he glanced down. "So you'd be happy with a daughter?" She inquired, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'd be happy either way because, no matter the gender, they'd be our child." Leia smiled, rising to her knees beside him. Well I have some good news for you. You might want to start looking at names." Han looked at her, shocked. "You're serious?" "Well we might need a crib too, and a few other things but yes, this baby's gonna need a name." Han snatched her to him and kissed her, rolling her onto her back. "You're serious?" he asked, barley contained excitement in his voice. "Yes, my love."


	9. Loss

**AN: Short but damaging. A different perspective on Han Solo, both growing up and coping. Please let me know what you think while I try and work on _TMFBC._**

* * *

9\. Loss (19 BBY)

Han Solo sat alone, eyes burning from unshed tears. But he would _not_ cry because he was a Solo and they did _not _cry. His mind taunted him with images of his family's bodies being loaded onto trucks and taken away. _They were not my family,_ he argued to himself. _My family is alive. I'll find them one day. _And so a 10 year old boy taught himself how to deal with loss and grief, but ignoring it, refusing to acknowledge it. Han Solo forced himself to grow up. And he never looked back.


End file.
